the legend of Lockeel
by goatman30200
Summary: the boy Lockeel is different from most kids his own age. he must keep to himself for the most part.


Will Albright

It all started when a poor boy named Lockeel discovered that his differences were for the better of mankind.

For years he had been a ruse of a normal boy. The first year of his life he was incapacitated. The worst was he had gills, yes gills. Ever since then his life had been arduous, in fact he was a pariah. He was always scrupulous about going near people. One day that all changed when he was in his room plaintively playing solitaire, when he got a letter from the Red Eye Knight Squadron. He read it peruses after he had done this he thought it was ominous that the Red Eye Knight Squadron wanted him. They were the best fighting force in the galaxy. They told him to come to the beach three days later, enough time to ask his parents and train some. Later that night at supper he told his parents what the note said

_Dear, Lockeel we have decided we want you for the Red Eye Knight Squadron. You seem like you would be a great addition to this squadron. Come to the beach 3 days from now good luck. _

_Sincerely, G'rock, leader of the Red Eye Knight Squadron _

His parents were unsure but he was able to persuade them into letting him go. He ate his supper then poised himself, and went and endured the most sadistic 3 hour work out of his life.

Three days have passed since he got the letter from the Red Eye Knights. It was time to go he said good bye to his parents and set off. He carried little he didn't even have a pack just his energy sword and a small laser pistol. When he got a little ways down the road he saw a dappled leaf but found it smelt repellent. When he got to the beach he saw G'rock and the rest of the squadron including his friend Flintback. But found it futile to say hi. He also noticed that Flintback was a bit peevishly. When he got up close G'rock introduced him to the other two members Bob and Kingkoon. Bob was a scrawny little man with twin blaster pistols while Flintback was the biggest looking man he had ever seen. He looked like he had gone feral. While Kingkoon was in the middle like himself not small not huge and pretty strong. There was their speeder sitting there immobile. When G'rock asked Lockeel what he could do Lockeel lifted 300 pounds easy and ran 3 miles in 10 minutes, but when it came to special abilities he was a little scrupulous. G'rock finally got him to show him to him his ability, breathing under water as he was telling G'rock, Flintback, Kingkoon, and Bob when Kingkoon and Flintback got into a dissonant verbal fight when G'rock shouted "LET THE BOY SHOW US WHAT HE'S GOT". So Lockeel ran as fast as he could off the dock and into the water it had been 3 three years since he had last done this when he became a pariah. Above water Bob was picking at some emaciating skin. Under water the fish swam to Lockeel like there was a rapport between them. 2 hours later Lockeel came up to see what they thought. They all clapped and cheered and G'rock happily said "You have what it takes to become a Red Eye Knight!" Lockeel looked down at his feet "Does this mean I can join" G'rock asked "Can you use that energy sword of yours." Lockeel grinned and said "Oh can I, this is one thing I contrived about." "Then you will take on Bob, Flintback, and Kingkoon all at once." Said G'rock "This'll be fun" thought Lockeel palpable. They all came at once in a flurry of energy swords, Lockeel easily took out Bob and Kingkoon. It was Lockeel and Flintback head to head. "How've you been old friend?" asked Lockeel "Fine and you?" asked Flintback "fine" answered Lockeel. They clashed swords. Then they were at a stalemate. He swiped for Flintback's legs, but Flintback jumped back but didn't expect the hilt of Lockeel's sword to hit his head. Flintback hit the ground and G'rock said "You are an official Red Eye Knight, welcome to the squadron." As Flintback handed him his uniform the evil Slithering Sky Squadron (S S S for short) swooped in and grabbed G'rock. Lockeel instinctively yelled "GET IN THE SPEEDER" with such force that nobody questioned him He jumped to the controls told Flintback and Kingkoon to man the guns and Bob to man the readouts. He flew with cadences. Lockeel was now an attribute and felt like he belonged he felt like he might get asphyxiation from excitement.

They had lost the S S S speeder but found their space station. It was by arbitrary that they found it. Finally Flintback asked "What are we going to do?" Lockeel answered "We are extricating the captain." As they landed Lockeel jumped out of the speeder and swung his sword so hard that sent out a shock wave making the S S S intersperse. He ran to the nearest one and yelled "Where is Captain G'rock you slimy little slug" the grunt looked up with big and said "He is in the commander's quarters, please make it quick" so Lockeel pulls out his blaster pistol and put to the members heart and slowly pulled the trigger. When the squad got to the commander's quarters, they bust in and looked around for the captain. They saw him ensnared in electrified cables. They got him out and they were fixing to leave when the S S S commander stormed in saying "You didn't think it would be that easy did you." Lockeel asked "Who are you?" The commander answered said "I am Shellback." "Well do you want to talk or fight?" asked Lockeel, Shellback roared "FIGHT" and the battle began head to head to head to head to head Flintback and Lockeel attacked from behind while Kingkoon and Bob attacked from the front. Bob got thrown against the wall while Kingkoon to the floor, just as Lockeel stabbed his calves while Flintback sliced Shellback's elbows. Shellback crashed to the floor in immense pain. They took this a chance to escape. When they got back to the speeder captain G'rock glared at Lockeel then poised himself and said "you should NOT I repeat NOT have come after me it is what he wanted, what do you have to say for yourself ?" Lockeel said "I finally feel like I belonged and I didn't want it taken away." G'rock looked at Lockeel and said as his gaze softened "Your badge should be revoked, but I'm so benign I'm making you second in command because you showed great leader ship skills." Lockeel grinned and said "Well captain I hear someone needs help on the outer rim world of Flegelum, shall we go?" G'rock and Lockeel said together "Flintback, Kingkoon man the guns and Bob man the readouts." G'rock said alone "Lockeel get the controls and punch the hyperdrive." "Yes sir commander." Said Lockeel and they were off.


End file.
